The present invention relates to a rear-wheel steering system, and more particularly to a mounting structure of a rear-wheel steering system for a motor vehicle.
A rear-wheel steering system for steering rear wheels together with front wheels is known. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-26677 discloses a steering system disposed in a crossmember provided for supporting rear suspensions, thereby protecting the system from damage caused by the collision with protrusions of road surfaces and by striking of bouncing stones.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-72270, a bottom of a trunk room formed in a rear portion of a vehicle is upwardly projected to form a recess under the bottom in which the rear-wheel steering system is provided.
However, in a rear-wheel drive, or a four-wheel drive vehicle, a rear-wheel drive power train including axles is usually disposed in the crossmember for the rear suspensions so that a space is not left in the crossmember for the rear-wheel steering system. Alternatively, the size of the crossmember is increased in order to house the rear-wheel power train. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide an underside recess for receiving the rear-wheel steering system. As a result, in any case, it is difficult to dispose the rear-wheel steering system in such a manner as to protect the system from damages.